True Love Conquer It All ON HOLD
by yumekoSCD
Summary: He’s the son the owner of the richest company in the city, the guy of every girl’s dream. Their Love is strong enough to conquer anything thrown at them. based on my fav quote" True Love Conquer It All." ON HOLD
1. Default Chapter

Spoiler: He's the son the owner of the richest company in the city, the guy of every girl's dream. She is the daughter of Tsukino Kenji, who works for his father. Their first meet is in front of a club. He has a secret, which could ruin the relationship they could have. R &R to find more info. 


	2. Chapter One: Clubbing and first meeting

Spoiler:  
  
He's the son the owner of the richest company in the city, the guy of every girl's dream.  
  
She is the daughter of Tsukino Kenji, who works for his father. Their first meet is in front of a club. He has a secret, which could ruin the relationship they could have. R &R to find more info.  
  
~~~~~~~ Here goes the fic~~~True Love Conquer It All~~~  
  
Chapter One: Clubbing and first meet  
  
Tsukino Usagi was trying to decide what cloth to wear to go out with her friends. Finally, she decided on the new black asymmetrical halter top she bought the weekend before from Smart Set, her favorite clothing store, along with her favorite baby blue mini skirt. (AN: picture of it on my website) Nodding her head, Usagi realize this outfit was perfect for clubbing. Just as she was finished applying her makeup, the doorbell to her house rang. "Shingo, please go get the door. It's probably Seiya or Miko. Tell them I'll be down ASAP." Usagi yelled out to her brother.   
  
Her parents were out on a business function again. It's always business functions, one after another. It's understandable, since her father, Tsukino Kenji was the vice president of Finance for Kapouto, a subdivision of Chiba Corporation, one of the most predominant and richest business in Tokyo. Chiba Darien, the CEO and owner of Chiba Corp thought highly of her father. Of course, been the perfect wife, Tsukino Ikuko was there along Kenji's side for every function he attended.   
  
Finally, when satisfied with her makeup, hair and cloth, Usagi left her room to go downstairs after grabbing her small black purse.   
  
Sitting in the den was Aino Minako, Usagi's best friend and favorite cousin. She had on a Short v-neck Bra Top dress. Usagi had the same dress, but in cherry red. Shingo was sitting in front of the TV playing his Nintendo 64. "Shingo, we're gonna go." Usagi said.  
  
Shingo was so into the game he was playing the only thing he replied was "Yeah, ok."  
  
Shaking her head, Usagi dragged Miko out. She simply didn't get what was it that got Shingo so hooked on those Nintendo games. Not only did he play them at home any time he was free, he also went to the game arcade that's connect with the Crown Fruit Polar, where Usagi and her friends from the Juuban High School all hang out at after school. One of the reasons they liked to go there is that the son of the owner is a really hot looking guy names Furahata Motoki, who is a junior in university. Minako and Kino Makoto, another friend of Usagi's flirts with Motoki shamelessly every time they go there. Motoki flirts back as well, but they all know they have no chance with him since he is deeply in love with his girlfriend, Rita, who is also going to Azuba University with him. Another reason they liked it so much is because it's near the mall and still close enough to walk from the school.   
  
"So, where's Seiya?" Usagi asked as she got into Minako's red Honda convertible, her sixteenth's birthday present. Usagi had a silver Mustang convertible as well, but it was in the shop, so they had to take Minako's.  
  
"He's going with his brothers." Miko replied as she pulled out of the driveway.  
  
"Are they coming as well then."  
  
"Yep." Miko said excitingly. "Yaten is so hot. Remember, he just broke up with his girlfriend, Gabera (African Daisy). So he's pretty down. I'll be more than willing to cheer him up." Miko will flirt with any guy, but her main targets were Motoki and Kou Yaten. Yaten was a senior in Juuban high, where his brother Seiya, a year younger is a junior like Usagi and her friends. Taiki was the eledest, a year older than Taiki, and is a freshman in University. He was going out with Mizuno Ami, their genius friend who's perfect in every subject. Since Ami and Taiki were both on the debating him when he was still going to Juuban High, the two got together and started to going out. Ami got do many girls jealous since she was only a sophomore and yet dating one of the hottest senior in the school.  
  
"What about Taiki?" Usgi asked.  
  
"He's coming as well, since he finished his midterms for the month. Ami-chan should be happy. Since he had midterms the last two weeks, the two of them haven't seen each other at all."  
  
"I still find it amazing that our good old goody two shoe Ami-chan is dating Taiki. And it's even more wonderful that they are still together after two years." Usagi said. Miko agreed with her. "I know what you mean. Makoto is dating Ken again, now that he's transferring back. It looks like we are the only two still hanging around with no serious boyfriend. I Mean, even Rei has Yuuichirou." Makoto still flirts with Motoki when she see him; but not so much, since she has a boyfriend.  
  
"Don't get me wrong, I still prefer to be none attached. But if the right guy comes along, sure I'll be more than willing to give my up single days up for the perfect boyfriend. But like that'll happen. I mean, just look around us. The guys in school are pure losers, except Seiya and Yaten, and wither of them matched with me. You on the other hand, could try your skill at Yaten."  
  
"I don't get it, what's wrong with Seiya? Why did you guys break up anyways?" Minako asked.  
  
"Believe me Miko, it's better this way. I like Seiya, but I don't love him. He's a great guy and all, but I just don't feel anything more than friends toward him. It's wrong for me to keep him as a boyfriend when some girl out there is his soul mate. I know he feel the same."  
  
"Well, let's not give up. We won't stop clubbing each week until we find you a guy. In the mean time, I'm gonna try my attracting guys skill at Yaten."  
  
"Good luck. I think Yaten like you somewhat, but since he was going out with Gabera, it's wrong to go out with you. But now that they are officially over, you should make your move."  
  
"And that's exactly my thought." Minako said, as she pulled into the back parking lot to Club Selene. The owner, Meioh Setasuna was a long time family friend.   
  
"Let' go and get them." Usgi said, getting out of the car.  
  
"Amen girlfriend." Minako replied, follow along.   
  
As they near the front door, where the line is, a limo pulled up to the side of the road. Everyone murmured, wondering who it was. Seconds later, the door opened and out step a guy in his early 20s. He had black hair and deep green highlights. As he scans his surrounding, his eyes landed on Usagi. It was instant clash between his midnight blue and her baby blue. As they look into each others name, Usage feel like she should know him. He smiled at Usagi.  
  
Usagi smiled back as she thought 'He seems so familiar.'  
  
"It's him." Minako said. "Chiba Mamoru."  
  
"Chiba… OMG, you mean?" Usagi turn to look at Minako  
  
Minako nodded. Usagi turn back to the guy. He was standing much closer now. Usagi simply froze as he moved close and closer. It was the much talked about elder son of Chiba Darien, her father's boss.   
  
"Mr. Chiba." Usagi said as he stood right in front of her.  
  
"Hello. Miss…"  
  
"Tsukino. I'm Usagi Tsukino."  
  
"Tsukino. That's sound familiar."  
  
"It is, since my father works for your father."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. He's the vice president of Finance for Kapouto,"  
  
"Ah, now I remember. Tsukino Kenji."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, it's definitely a pleasure to meet you, Miss Tsukino. Or can I call you Usagi?" Mamoru asked  
  
"Usagi is fine."  
  
"Then I must insist you call me Mamoru."  
  
"Sure, Mamoru."  
  
"May I ask for a dance once we are inside?"  
  
"Of course." Usagi said. By now, the owner was out to see what the fuss was about.   
  
"Usa. Mr. Chiba. Mikos. I was wondering what was going on. Follow me." Setasuna said, and then turned to the bouncer. "Leon, take care of the crowd" After talking with the bouncer, Setasuna lead the three into the club.  
  
"So, you know Setasuna?" Mamaoru asked Usagi.  
  
"Yes. She's a family friend."  
  
"Ah. I see."  
  
"So, do you come here a lot?"  
  
"When I have the time." Mamoru answered. Following Mamoru behind were four guys. "You guys go ahead, I'll be fine here with Miss. Tsukino and her friends."  
  
The others nodded and left. "Bodyguards?" Usagi asked.   
  
"Something likes that. And friends."  
  
"Interesting."  
  
"Indeed." 


End file.
